Putting Your Hoof Down/Gallery
Meal Time Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png|An external shot of Fluttershy's cottage Meal S02E19.png|It's lunch time! Fluttershy feeding S02E19.png|Always glad to feed her glutton animal friends. Squirrel fell S02E19.png|Even little critters can get aggressive when hungry. Animals eating mound of food S2E19.png|Seems like all Fluttershy's friends are hungry. Too much food S02E19.png|So many hungry creatures! Animal stop S02E19.png|Pellets! Animal pellets everywhere! Fluttershy box S02E19.png|Pseudo-happy? S2E19 Grabbing the box from Fluttershy.png|Taking the box from Fluttershy. Hungry mouse S02E19.png|This food's all MINE!! Fluttershy fatmouse S02E19.png|You want some more? Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png|Here's some for you. Angel kick S02E19.png|I don't want this!! Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png|Don't mess with a hypoglycemic Bunny Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png|Spoiled Brat. S2E19 Fluttershy shaking off the pellets.png|Ah, poor Fluttershy. Angel mad S02E19.png|Thumping his rabbit foot like no tomorrow... S2E19 Fluttershy Ok Mr Picky Pants.png|"Okay Mr. Picky Pants, you win." Angel salad S02E19.png|You're feeding me this? Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png|Angel HATES cucumbers. Angel dead S02E19.png|Look, now I'm sick. Angel book S02E19.png|I wanna eat this! Special salad S02E19.png|High culinary standards. Angel wants S02E19.png|Angel wants it NOW!! Fluttershy leaf S02E19.png|Looks like Angel really hates something that's green. Angel slaps Fluttershy S2E19.png|Wow, Angel really doesn't take guff from anypony! Fluttershy after being smacked S2E19.png|Does Angel Bunny have to choke a pony? Fluttershy book S02E19.png|Did someone turn out the lights? Because the humor just got very dark. Town Square Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|You don't often get to see her shopping out and about. Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|Shopping time. Asparagas shop S02E19.png|Fluttershy going to get her first item. Pony about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Happy for... asparagus? Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png|Excuse me... Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png|Meekness cannot compensate, dear Fluttershy. Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png|"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Fluttershy sigh S02E19.png|"I know." Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy "Um..." S2E19.png|Um... Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.png|I think... You just... Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png|Oh, yees.... Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png|Hey! Like whatever S02E19.png|Look Familiar? Fluttershy staring S2E19.png Pony teens S2E19.png|Valley Girls: Now canon. Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Pinkie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Fluttershy took a small fall. Fluttershy collapsed S02E19.png|Fluttershy in the ground Pinkie no good S02E19.png|"THAT's the problem!" Rarity worry S02E19.png Rarity such doormat S2E19.png Fluttershy shocked1 S02E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover, darling." Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png|Hey its one of the Iron Horses from Over a Barrel. Nerdy pony cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity starts using her charm, all is well with the world. Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Nerdy pony 'Big no' S2E19.png|"Does it LOOK like anypony ever called me handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah, well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png|"How about flexing some of your muscles for me." Rarity flirting S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated nerdy pony S2E19.png|Lucky nerd! His hoof is being held by one of the most beautiful mares in Ponyville. His peers will later be ever so envious of him. Nerdy pony flexing S2E19.png|Yes...um...very strong! Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Rarity's charm... Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Never fails. Fluttershy asparagas S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Fluttershy's reaction after seeing the expert at work. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Fluttershy derp S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? Derpy wearing saddlebags S2E19.png|Derpy is shopping too. Fluttershy bit S02E19.png|Ponying up. Fluttershy stop S02E19.png|"ahem, that'll be two bits not one." Fluttershy 2bits S02E19.png Pinkie hey! S02E19.png|1 bit! Pinkie argue1 S02E19.png|2 bits! Pinkie argue2 S02E19.png|1 bit! Tomato argument S02E19.png|There is a sign back there, therefore two bits for tomatoes is a written law. Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! (Apparently, Pinkie Pie has a sign too.) Pinkie Pie using her skills to trick the vendor S2E19.png|"1 BIT!" Pinkie opposite move S02E19.png|Wabbit season! Easily tricked S02E19.png|Duck season! Argument stare S02E19.png|Duck season and that's final! Bit pickup S02E19.png|Victory is... What the S02E19.png|What the...?! Laughing S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha!! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity and Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png|The last cherry on sight!!! Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Imagine Cranky's surprise when she got out of that snowglobe! Fluttershy paying S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings could be used like hands! Fluttershy shocked2 S02E19.png|Yes I'm in dire need of a cherry. Rarity smiling for Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png Fluttershy sweet S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy fluttering S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy trying to use smooth talk on the cherry merchant S2E19.png Fluttershy smile1 S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy smile2 S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie recommend S02E19.png Rarity and Pinkie gasp at Fluttershy S2E19.png|I'm not liking what I'm seeing. Pinkie Rarity not good S02E19.png|This doesn't look good... Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png|I can't watch this...! Fluttershy pay big S02E19.png|Ponies have to shave? Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away." Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Fluttershy shocked3 S02E19.png|Even Fluttershy can understand the concept of skyrocketing prices. Fluttershy upset S2E19.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts wins! Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png|First rule of Equestrian economics: "Scam everypony." Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png|Awwwwww, so cute Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png Iron Will's Self-Help Seminar Goat delivering Iron Will leaflets s02e19.png|A goat infestation? Oh no, he only was delivering paper spam! Angel table S02E19.png|Angel's fancy way of eating lunch. Angel new salad S02E19.png|Yeah! My favorite! Angel open mouth S02E19.png|Time to ea-- Fluttershy apologize S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png|Comparison 1 Angel difference2 S02E19.png|Comparison 2 Angel mad2 S02E19.png|Grrrr... Salad thrown S02E19.png|No cherry, no life!! Fluttershy kicked out S02E19.png|Get the hay outta here!!! Fluttershy mail S02E19.png|Poor mare... Fluttershy doormat S02E19.png|I'm a doormat... Fluttershy pamphlet S02E19.png|Interesting development. Fluttershy popup S02E19.png|Even this brochure is more forceful than me Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png|Fluttershy declaring a mighty promise. Seminar S02E19.png|Of course the Minotaur's in a labyrinth. The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Fluttershy goat S02E19.png Audience S02E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Goat fog S02E19.png Goat spotlight S02E19.png Iron Will's shade S02E19.png|Iron will emerges Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Iron Will muscles S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Derpy admiring Will's abs. Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will hearing S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png|Yeeeaaa.....what? Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Iron Will glare S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy fears nopony", and that's no bull. Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|I, Pity the Foal!!! Iron Will stare S02E19.png Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png|Sweatin' bullets. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Iron Will wink S02E19.png|"Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye!" Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Iron Will listening to his assistant S2E19.png|''There's just one pony who didn't lift her hoof Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png S2E19 Rose and Lilly step aside.png Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png|Fluttershy's eyes... Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy going on the stage S2E19.png Fluttershy tries getting past the goat S2E19.png Iron Will crossed arms S2E19.png Iron Will "What are you gonna do about it?" S2E19.png|What will Fluttershy do, if someone is in the way? Iron Will "Show them that you rock!" S2E19.png|Telling Fluttershy to take action. S2E19 Fluttershy Flick1.png|Flick Fluttershy's cutie mark! S2E19 Fluttershy Flick2.png Dizzy Fluttershy S2E19.png|Fluttershy after bumping into one of the goats Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png|You tell that goat whose boss! Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png|...Come on Fluttershy you know you can! Iron Will shouting at goat S02E19.png|Why don't you watch where you're going? Iron Will, 'Now you try!' S2E19.png|Fluttershy's turn Fluttershy trying to be assertive S2E19.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy and a goat. Iron Will is seeing an opportunity for getting loads of Bits S02E19.png|Cha-Ching! Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy being lifted by Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will lifts Fluttershy up S02E19.png Fluttershy coming to the stage S02E19.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|I'm assertive! Being Assertive Fluttershy hose S02E19.png Mr. Greenhooves over watering Fluttershy's petunias S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves S2E19.png|Um, excuse me...I think you're over watering my Petunias... Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png|I remember this guy... Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png|...he tricked me at the gala!! Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png|Time for some payback... Hose not working S2E19.png|Where did the water go? Mr. Greenhooves looking into hose S2E19.png|Never look into a hose until you're sure that the faucet is closed. Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png|Hehehe Mr. Greenhooves backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png|PWNED Mr. Greenhooves talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png|Dancing with joy Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png|Now maybe he loves me! Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png|First of all...why were they carrying that garbage wagon in the first place? Fluttershy ahem S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png|"When somepony tries to block..." Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png|"...Show them that you rock!" Fluttershy ready to kick S02E19.png|Meet your doom, fools! S2E19 Fluttershy kicks cart.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png|Never disobey Fluttershy Fluttershy snicker S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Fluttershy enter S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Cherry Berry doing it again?! Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png|Shoeshine's longest arm. Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png|Shoeshine's evil smile. Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png|Hey!! S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png shoeshine derp S2E19.png|Shoeshine derp Fluttershy angry S02E19.png|You mess with the great and powerful Fluttershy? S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png|Never mess with the great and powerful Fluttershy! Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png|...sorry... Fluttershy glare S02E19.png|...What?! Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png|''GASP!!!'' Speed backing1 S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry RunningBack.png|Better run away Cherry Berry, she's after you... Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Fluttershy evil smile S02E19.png|Who's evil now? S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png|"Made a difference in the way you carry yourself." Rarity truly are S2E19.png|"You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png|Proud as pink punch! S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch.png|jajajajajajajja Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png|Bearing witness to the new Fluttershy. S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Ponies escape S02E19.png|She's coming back!!! Ruuuuuun!!! Taxi pony S02E19.png|...Uh oh, incoming trouble maker! Taxi stolen S02E19.png|Yup, he's dead. Fluttershy is angry S2E19.png Fluttershy mad S2E19.png|Ok, you might want to start running.....NOW! S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png S2E19 fight in taxi.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie see that some havoc is going to happen. Rarity & Pinkie Pie uh oh! S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie seeing Fluttershy beating up an unlucky dude. Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Fluttershy just rained down a world of hurt. Rarity and Pinkie look at a pony who has been attacked by Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|Why I do believe she is flipping us off! Fluttershy shout S02E19.png|Fluttershy obtained new ability: Canterlot traditional voice. Rarity agrees S2E19.png|"Old Rarity agrees." Fluttershy "This is the new me" S2E19.png|"This is the new me" Flutterscream S2E19.png|Anypony would think she's been taking "Canterlot voice" lessons from Princess Luna... Fluttershy scaring animals S2E19.png Fluttershy mail1 S02E19.png|Arrgh!! Bills to wrong address again!!! Fluttershy mail2 S02E19.png|By the way, is there such thing as bills in this world? Blind mailpony S02E19.png Wrong mailbox S02E19.png|Oops, wrong mailbox. S2E19 fluttershy wrong mail.png Fluttershy intimidating mail pony S2E19.png|Maybe he wasn't blind after all. Mail pony S02E19.png|Return of that birthday pony. Rarity not end well S2E19.png|This will not end well. Rarity and Pinkie Pie "help" Rarity make no sense S2E19.png|Fluttershy is not making any sense. Rarity too far S2E19.png|"A little too far!" Pinkie neck twist S02E19.png|Pinkie's neck twist returns. Flutterbellow S2E19.png|"Old Fluttershy is gone!" Pinkie twisting her head S2E19.png|Holy Luna, how does she manage things like this? Pinkie stop it! S02E19.png|Make it stop!! Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity holding Pinkie S02E19.png Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png|This was once a docile pony? Rarity confronting S02E19.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries all is not well with the world. Pinkie defending Rarity S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie's inner human is kicking in. Pinkie "Fashion is her passion" S2E19.png|"Fashion is her passion." Fluttershy insults Pinkie's passion for parties S2E19.png|"And what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats?" Pinkie Pie crying S2E19.png|This shot of Pinkie makes everyone's hearts break. New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png Pinkie and Rarity crying S2E18.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Don't cry, Rarity and Pinkie... Pinkie Rarity tearful S02E19.png|you monster, how dare you make Pinkie and Rarity cry :'( Pinkie and Rarity run away sobbing S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity crying running S02E19.png Flutterroar S2E19.png|He's a minotaur! Fluttershy breathing heavily after Rarity and Pinkie run away S2E19.png|How dare you put a Hub logo in my mane! Fluttershy monster S2E19.png Fluttershy shocked at reflection in puddle S2E19.png Realisation S2E19.png|Fluttershy realizes the mistakes she's made Realisation 2 S2E19.png|"I'm the monster." Miserable Fluttershy returning home S2E19.png|Fluttershy returns to her home Dusk at Fluttershy's home S2E19.png|Dusk time Locked Up Locked up S2E19.png|What happened? Rarity Pinkie Pie outside house S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie knocking S2E19.png|*Knocking.* Rarity asking Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie trying to talk to Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Are you in there?" More help S2E19.png Rarity is she serious S2E19.png|Is Fluttershy being serious? Rarity be quiet! S2E19.png|Be quiet! Rarity covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E19.png|'*Squish*' Rarity upset face S2E19.png|Rarity's face is sooo adorable! Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png|Looks like Derpy isn't the only one who can go crossed eyed. Angel tying up Fluttershy S2E19.png|I feel a fanfic coming... Help 2 S2E19.png Sad Fluttershy S2E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy Sad Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png|Fluttershy's feeling unsure about the situation Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png|"Iron Will's my name..." Iron Will thumbs-up S2E19.png|"... training ponies is my game." Confused Pinkie and Rarity S2E19.png|It most certainly looks like they're looking at us. S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png Rarity trying to reason with Iron Will S2E19.png|Trying to reason with Iron Will Rarity back later S2E19.png|You know Rarity is doing a SQUEE! S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png|Move aside, I'm here for Fluttershy. Rarity, Do something! S2E19.png|''Do something!'' S2E19 Iron Will moves Pinkie.png Iron Will and his crocery list S2E19.png|He does have some grocery shopping to do Iron Will tells that he'll be back later at afternoon S2E19.png|''Iron Will will come back later this afternoon!'' Iron Will and Pinkie Pie arguing about the schedule S2E19.png|Pinkie and Iron Will arguing about when Iron Will should come back Iron Will, Half Day! S2E19.png|Iron Will wants to return in a half day Pinkie Pie, Full Day! S2E19.png|''Full day!'' Iron Will demands a half day S02E19.png|''Haalf Day!'' Pinkie Pie demands a full day S02E19.png|OBJECTION! Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|You can always count on Pinkie Pie to stick her neck out for her friends! S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png|Believe it or not, she's walking on air... Iron Will, Wait a minute.... S2E19.png|Iron Will is not sure of what he's doing Iron Will about to throw Pinkie out of the way S2E19.png|Pinkie's last attempt at stopping Iron Will Pinkie thrown S2E19.png|The result Rarity good grief S2E19.png|Oh my goodness he threw Pinkie! Pinkie got thrown into the mud S2E19.png S2E19 Pinkie goat tail.png|Om Nom Nom Nom Rarity & Pinkie Pie super worried S2E19.png|Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie are super worried! S2E19 Iron Will knock.png|Who knew that Iron Will had some good manners. S2E19 Iron Will thumbs.png|"I turned you into a S2E19 Iron Will lean.png|Lean, S2E19 Iron Will mean.png|Mean, S2E19 Iron Will assertive machine.png|Assertive, Iron Will "Lean, mean, assertive machine" S2E19.png|Machine!" Fluttershy says no to Iron Will for the first time S2E19.png|Uhh... no. Rarity & Pinkie Pie beyond wide eyed S2E19.png|What big eyes they have. Rarity wide eyed S2E19.png|Aww isn't Rarity cute! Tie munching goat s02e19.png|Can she do that? PinkieRarityShockedS2E19.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Did Fluttershy just do that? S2E19 Iron Will yelling fluttershy.png|'What did you say?' S2E19 Iron will goat stand.png|No means no. Iron Will leaves S02E19.Png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|We all know this has to be the best moment ever. Group hug S2E19.png|Back to being friends again! Rarity always loved S2E19.png|Rarity glad to have the old Fluttershy back... Rarity crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png|...For now...But wait until Canter-Clash! Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Angel not wanting food S2E19.png|Angel still wants a cherry on his salad. Fluttershy not amused S2E19.png|My little coney/My little coney/There's what today's repast will be... Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Fluttershy stare S2E19.png|I think you've given me enough difficulties for now. Penance stare! Category:Season 2 episode galleries